Max Winters
Max Winters (as known as Yaotl) is an former teritary antagonist/supporting character in the 2007 movie, TMNT. He was voiced by Sir Patrick Stewart, who also portrayed Jean-Luc Picard and Professor X. Overview On long ago, Yaotl led a merciless brotherhood who was ready to conquer the world. During an attack on a Central American city, Yaotl discovered a constellation known as the Stars of Kicaan, which would align every three thousand years to open a portal to another world. He became immortal but with a cost; for his four generals were turned to stone and Thirteen Monsters were unleashed, obliterating their army and their opponents. For the next millennia, Yaotl soon realized that his immortality was a curse and sought to rid himself of it to atone for all the atrocities he had done. By the 21st century, he adopted the name of Max Winters and founded Winters Corp, a corporation that specializes in multiple fields. He led April O'Neil locate the Stone Generals as well as hired the Foot Clan under Karai to be his eyes and ears and keep watch for some "friends" coming to New York, which were actually the thirteen monsters. He placed special devices on his generals, reviving them and leading them to capture the monsters. But Aquila protested that they will lose their immortality and plotted with the others against him. Upon the next alignment, Winters realized, to his shock, that his generals had betrayed him by placing Leonardo in the last monster's place. They knocked him from the balcony and when he came to, he thought he was seeing "giant turtles" with April, who knew about the portal and thought he was unleashing more monsters. At that time, he revealed to them his good intentions to send all thirteen monsters back to undo the destruction he caused. Unfortunately his Generals had other ideas; they planned to use the portal to unleash a new army of monsters to finish their conquest on Earth. No longer bound to serve Winters anymore, the Generals demanded the Foot to serve them; but the Foot were honor-bound to serve Winters and instead aided April and Casey Jones locate the last monster while the Turtles fought against the Generals and Winters and Splinter ward off any monster coming through the portal. Eventually, Casey and April bring in the thirteenth monster, who began sliding towards the combatants and Winters saves the Turtles by pushing them out of the way as the thirteenth monster slammed itself and the Generals into the portal, thus ending the curse for good. Winters was very satisfied that he turned mortal once again and thanked the Turtles, informing them that they made their old man "very happy" and disintegrates peacefully before their eyes, along with his armor. His helmet, which he did not wear, was placed in the Turtles' lair by Splinter to remind them of his great redemption. "Arise my brothers. Arise dear sister. The Stars of Kicaan align. All ye generals wake from your stone slumber"- Max after placing devices on the stone "statues" that were his siblings, and generals. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TMNT Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Category:False Antagonist Category:Insecure Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Betrayed Category:Businessmen Category:Officials Category:Wealthy Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Successful Category:Knights Category:Movie Heroes